Innovations in digital processing and computing have increased an amount of digital content available by way of the internet, for example. Digital content in the form of webpages, multimedia files, and other documents were made accessible to internet users accessing the content via a computer. Advances in the processing speed of computers and bandwidth capabilities of communication links have further increased the ease of access to the flood of digital content.
Simultaneous advances in consumer electronics and cellular and wireless networking have led to the prevalent introduction of portable and other devices deviating from a desktop computer. With the prevalence of broadband network connections, access to digital content is expected anywhere anytime. Technological improvements have created laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), cellular telephones and smartphones, portable media devices with Wi-Fi connectivity, tablet computers, and other devices, for example.
As these devices have been introduced into the stream of commerce, mechanisms of interacting with digital content on the devices have been developed. Each device may possess a specialized user interface for accessing and interacting with digital content. Applications specific to PDAs, smartphones, tablet computers, and other portable devices can be created to process and interact with the digital content. Software for applications such as receiving and sending email, downloading or streaming video and audio files, and browsing the internet may enable users to easily interact with digital content on the devices.